Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 7
Ebony I 'slowly walked down Rachel's Cave behind Nico. The past few minutes, or had it been the past hours? I don't know, maybe this camp even has it's own time zone! All I know is that after Nico left me, weird things happened to me. **** Connor was showing me the cabins, and we got near the twelfth one when I felt some weird feeling to go and check it out. Connor stopped me though, "Trust me, Pollux wouldn't like to have someone drop in on him." "Whose Pollux?" I asked him, still standing my ground in front of the cabin. "The leader of this cabin, and child of Dionysus, the god of wine. Anyway, Pollux doesn't like visitors. Let's keep going," he tried to grab my arm and pull me off when the door opened. In the doorway was a tall, blonde, athletic built guy. He looked up and smiled. "Are you stilling trying that idea, Connor? I thought that you had given up." Connor quickly let go of my hand, "I was giving Ebony a tour of the camp. She's new here." Pollux looked at me for a moment. He had the darkest purple eyes I'd ever seen, and they seemed bloodshot. Still, I had the feeling though that this guy had never even tasted wine before, "It was nice meeting you, Ebony. I better be going, see you," Pollux then made his way off. "He seemed nice," I said as a watched him walk off. "When you don't get in his personal space," Connor mumbled. "Come on, lets keep going." After a few more stops to look at the cabins, Connor lead me up a high hill. At the top of the hill was a cave, and I would learn what, I mean, who lived there. I was sure Connor was about to say something to me (probably a pick up line) when I heard a noise come from the cave. A moment later, a girl with red hair stuck her head out. "Hi!" she said in a cheery tone. "Hi?" I was shocked to see someone in that cave. "Would you to like to come in?" "Sure," Connor said. He walked in and I followed after him. I don't like to remember what happened next. Let's just say Rachel Dare, the red headed girl in the cave, gave a 'prophecy' while I was in there. She then sent Connor out to get some people, one of them Nico and a name that I recognized. Annabeth. The prophecy scared me a bit, glowing green eyes and creepy green mist can be terfling. Rachel then started trying to calm me down by asking me some questions. "Who brought you here?" she asked me casually, like a teenage girl having a breakdown was completely normal for her. "He was one of the people you asked Connor to get. Nico di Angelo." "Really?" she didn't seem shocked the least bit. "Yes. And now I wish he was here to explain all this to me." Rachel Dare then took a seat and I did too. "Nico can be nice sometimes, but most of the kids here don't trust him because of his god parent." "What is his god parent?" She waved her hand, "Later. What I want you to know is that you have to learn to trust him." I gave her a questioning look. "It doesn't seem very important, but it is. Now, do you have anything to ask me?" "Who is Percy?" Her body tensed, "What do you know." "Nothing really. Nico said something about him and wanted to know more about him." "Percy Jackson is a very special person, and up to now he's been at the Camp." "What happened?" Rachel told me about Hera, yes the Greek goddess, took him to another camp so we could become friends with that camp. "Annabeth really wants to kill her now, and I don't blame her." "Annabeth. Who is that?" "Percy's girlfriend," Rachel smiled. "And a daughter of Athena." "Do you think she's apart of this prophecy?" "If she wasn't, i think she would make herself apart of it." After a few more minutes, everyone came in. Nico came in first, and he looked out of breath. "Told you he'd be first," Rachel whispered. Next, leading a bunch of other kids was a tall blonde girl with startling grey eyes. "That's Annabeth," Rachel whispered to me. In the group was a boy with curly black hair, who kept looking over at me, a girl with long, unevenly cut chocolate brown hair, and another guy with short blonde hair. After a couple seconds, they all talked about things I didn't understand. Like, when Rachel talked about the prophecy and they all were shocked, them trying to figure out the prophecy, Nico saying no to join their "quest" because he was a son of Hades and then he joined in. Once they were done being confusing, they all left, except for Nico. He stood with us for a few minutes, then got uncomfortable (I know because he blushed) and started to leave. Rachel tapped him and asked him to wait for me. "Sure," he then made his solemn way out. Rachel then turned to me, "Don't tell him anything we said while we alone, okay?" "Why?" "The details aren't important, just don't. Oh!" she grabbed my shoulders, "Don't ever give up on him," she looked into my eyes and her face was serious. "Why are you telling me this?" "You ask a lot of questions, huh? I did to," she smiled, "now don't leave him waiting." I went to the door and turned back to here, "Thanks, Rachel." I then left, and saw Nico a little bit off. **** When Nico and I got to the bottom of the hill, we both didn't move. I didn't know what to say, so I waited for him to make a move. "Are you shocked?" he asked me. "Shocked about what?" "That my dad's Hades. I blurted it out earlier." I thought for a second and walked forward a bit, "No." "You weren't?" he got closer to me. "You sort of scream death. I mean, look at what you're wearing!" I pointed at his ring. "I guess your right," he then walked off back towards the camp grounds. I slowly walked next him. Every few minutes, he would tell me a name of a building or some boring fact, but I could tell his heart still wasn't into the tour. "Nico?" "Yeah?" "Can we take a break. I having a bit of an overload," The truth? I just wanted to ask him what was messing with him so bad. For reason that I can't explain, I was worried about Nico, and I thought that him being one of my oh so few friends that I needed to make sure he was okay. "Do you want to sit down?" "Sure," we walked a bit more and came upon a pavilion with a bunch of tables. The weird part about it, well besides there being a huge fire pit in the middle, was that it had no roof. I had an urge to ask why not, but I knew I needed to stay on task. We both took a seat at the first table we saw. After a few seconds, I went for it, "Nico, the truth-" "The truth is that you just wanted to ask me why I seemed, for a lack of a better word, dead?" his fingers started drumming on the table. I was shocked, "How did you know?" "Children of Hades have a creepy way of telling when someone is lying." '' ''Note to self: Don't lie to Nico. ''"Well, why have you been acting like that?" He sighed, "It's this quest. Hades' kids don't usually take quests." "Wait, is there more than one kid of Hades?" "Was. There was more. It's just me now." "What was their name or names?" He was silent and was worried he was just going to get up and leave me sitting there, but he answered. "I'll telll you later." "And when will later be?" "Maybe after the quest," now I knew '''he was lying. "I know that your probably get mad at me for asking this, but what about the thing you said in Rachel's cave." "What I said about the last Hades kid who went on a quest?" I nodded. Something in his face changed, like he was mad at me, but also like he was sad. I knew then that I had crossed a line. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page